


Together

by circuscrow



Series: Making Magic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Witch!kageyama, harvest spirit!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: Kageyama spends every Halloween spending quality time with the spirit that haunts his pumpkin patch.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something when I saw Hinata dressed as a pumpkin in this year's Halloween art and all the subsequent fanart.
> 
> Thank you to [akuarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose) for being so supportive of everything I write and helping me come up with a title for this one. I know that this one isn't anything we talked about and that's because I am indecisive, but you really did help.

Kageyama prefered to spend Halloween at home. While the rest of his coven celebrated with a raucous party, the solitary witch had his own method to spend the evening. Since the veil between this world and the next was at its thinnest on Halloween, Kageyama always thought it was a waste to not hone his spiritwork. And Kageyama was thankful he had the perfect partner to help him.

A harvest spirit named Hinata.

Hinata came with the house when Kageyama bought it several years ago. More accurately, he came with the thriving pumpkin patch in the garden. In the beginning, it felt more like a haunting, but over the years they found the perfect rhythm for working with each other. And even though it only came once a year, they both knew the Halloween routine perfectly.

Hinata was ready for him when Kageyama opened the back door. One moment he was hovering around the garden, and in the next he was in front of Kageyama, yelling enthusiastically. “Kageyama! Did you sleep in? It’s already almost lunch time!”

“Back up dumbass,” Kageyama replied, half-heartedly trying to shove the spirit away, but the gesture was more of a formality. Hinata was incorporeal after all. Although Hinata was most powerful around this time of year, it still felt like Kageyama was dipping his arm in warm water. “I’ve been doing stuff all morning.”

Eyes sparking in excitement, Hinata nearly shouts, “What kind of stuff?”

That was another novelty of Halloween, Kageyama could make out what Hinata looked like without any kind of spell. The rest of the year, Hinata was a simple glowing wisp, but today he appeared almost human. He was still offensively orange (Kageyama suspected it was from overexposure to pumpkins), but now he had distinguishable features. Round faced and large eyed, with an upturned nose and a smile that glowed even brighter than the rest of him, he even had what was probably hair fluttering at the top of his head. His body was incomplete though, it faded nearly to nothing at his waist. But Kageyama still thought Hinata was cute, even if he could barely admit it.

“Just boring human stuff,” he answered, making his way over to the remaining pumpkins Hinata insisted they keep. “Like eating and cleaning and stuff.”

Hinata scrunched his face in disappointment as Kageyama internally marveled he got to actually see his facial expressions. “I still don’t understand this ‘humans maintaining themselves’ thing.”

“Well, then be glad you don’t have to,” Kageyama answered as he cut free a pumpkin from its vines, at which Hinata squealed in delight.

“Are you taking me with you!” He didn’t even say it as a question.

“Obviously, you’ll start whining if I don’t.”

“Mean, Kageyama.”

It was a quick trip to the waterfront, to a quirky tourist shop that specialized in the occult. The owner was a fellow witch, and while the shop was mostly mundane, he kept all manner of magical items in the back storeroom for witches only. That’s where Kageyama took Hinata, him rooting around the cramped storeroom and overflowing his basket while Hinata floated around peering at the seemingly endless items littering the shelves. When he’d find something interesting, he’d try to convince Kageyama to get it, regardless if either of them had a use for it.

Even if Hinata wasn’t much help when it came to shopping, Kageyama loved seeing Hinata get excited about things. The shop was the perfect place since it always had new items for him to find. And it being Halloween, Kageyama got to see the full extent of Hinata’s excitement, his eyes wide, dimples on full display, his mouth forming excited sounds. His spectral hands would sometimes reach out to touch whatever it was he found, but he could never truly touch anything physical. Sometimes Kageyama would indulge him and hold whatever he found up for him, showing off all angles much to Hinata’s glee. When it came down to it, Kageyama liked spending time with his spirit, and he loved to make him happy.

When Kageyama spent too long in the storeroom, Hinata pressed up against him. There was no weight, only warmth at his back. “Can we go yet?” Hinata actually whined.

“In a minute,” Kageyama dismissed. “I thought you liked being out.”

“Yeah but we’ve been in this room _forever_! There aren’t even any windows in here,” he pouted. “Can you at least put my pumpkin outside the door, I want to look at the rest of the shop.”

And so Kageyama did. Since Hinata was bound to the pumpkin, he was confined to whatever room the pumpkin was in. At least the rest of shop was roomier and like Hinata said, had windows.

Wanting to not leave Hinata alone for too long, Kageyama sped up in picking out what he needed, sorting through all manner of bottles and bundles and boxes, full of all kinds of ingredients and tools, all to be selected by Kageyama’s discerning eye.

When he finished, basket heavy, he left the storeroom and picked up Hinata’s pumpkin, which remained by the door. Kageyama went to the main shop to pay for everything at the counter. He didn’t recognize the witch at the register, perhaps they were new or they were part time. They might not have even been a witch. Kageyama didn’t particularly care, he was more concerned where Hinata ended up.

The orange spirit was not to be seen in the shop, and with humans around he couldn’t exactly call for someone no one else could see. Being called eccentric was one thing, but crazy was another thing altogether, especially when he actually had something to hide.

So he left.

Hinata would have to follow with the pumpkin, and if he didn’t and it turned out he got stuck in something, Kageyama would go back in to look for him. But sure enough, Hinata reappeared the moment Kageyama stepped out of the shop.

“I was looking at something you know.”

“I thought you wanted to leave,” Kageyama pointed out.

“But I found something cool to look at!”

“What’s that?”

All through lunch and the entire drive back home, Hinata described non stop about all the cool stuff he found in the shop, ranging from dried flowers to what he swore were human bones. When they got home, Kageyama brought the pumpkin inside instead of leaving it in the garden. Him and Hinata have always spent Halloween together, and even though it wasn’t quite sunset, he’d rather still spend his time with Hinata.

So until it was time to start his usual Halloween practices, they worked. Really only Kageyama worked, Hinata called his part moral support. Kageyama still didn’t get what kind of moral support he needed to chop herbs and grind spices, but he was glad Hinata was there all the same.Having him fill the silence with his joyful chatter was more than enough.

Hinata knew it, Kageyama loved being near him. More so than with anyone else, Kageyama felt so at peace with Hinata. It was an inner calm and he felt like they could take on anything together.

“Hey!”

Kageyama was broken out of this thoughts at Hinata’s call, ghostly arms waving in his face.

“What were you thinking about Spacey-yama?” he asked slyly, as if he caught Kageyama doing something incriminating.

It was only then Kageyama felt his own dreamy expression, his lips upturned in a small smile. Maybe he was caught, but it wasn’t incriminating if it was something Hinata was already well aware of. He leaned forward and captured Hinata’s lips in a kiss.

Halloween was the only time they could kiss. After all, it was hard to kiss someone without a physical form. But today Hinata was as solid as he could ever get. And he had lips. They certainly should have taken more advantage of the day’s fortune.

Hinata seemed to agree. The kiss immediately wiped off that cheeky look, the glowing spheres that were his eyes disappeared as if closed, and his outline was a little bit hazier as if he could barely hold himself together.

It was hard to kiss a spirit, but the heat that touched Kageyama’s lips still felt amazing, amazing enough to make a year of waiting worth it.

When he pulled back, Hinata’s eyes slowly reappeared, and Kageyama felt like he could spend the rest of Halloween staring at Hinata’s face with what he was certain was a goofy smile on his face.

“ _Tobio_.” Hinata leaned in to hug him.

Hugs are actually harder than kisses, since they involve more body parts. It leaves the two of them laughing as they hold their arms in the air in the shape of holding the other, only feeling the other’s warmth.

With another kiss, Kageyama wished Halloween could be every day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
